Artifacts
Please note that if you attain an Artifact, your character must be placed in the PvP Active category. This page is dedicated to Legendary Items, Minor Artifacts and Major Artifacts; these will generally include lore made ones, as well as player made ones. In order to find an Artifact, one must first succeed on finding the initial clue - This initial clue is a DC 25 Knowledge check. Most artifacts will be History, but others may require Religion, Arcana or other checks depending upon the kind of Artifact it is. Many artifacts may even have multiple choices for skill checks. Ask a GM before doing so! After you find this initial clue, you must devote 8 weeks of downtime. This cannot be reduced under any circumstance, unless allowed by a GM. - these weeks need not be consecutive, but they must be done in 7 day intervals. At the end of each 7 day period, you make another check using the same skill you used before, with an additional +5 DC, starting at 30 for week one, and ending at 65 on week 8. You may take 10 on the check. You may go on adventures while doing this research, but any interruption - such as dying, being captured or otherwise prevented from doing research will cause you to lose progress for that week and require a restart of that specific week. This also applies if you fail. You may not use any spell or item to enhance this roll if the effect is not continuous for the whole week or can be cast with at least a 24-hour duration. Spells that have a duration under a day cannot be 'chain-cast' to reach 24 hours. Effects that have limited uses (such as 1/day add +bonus to your check) cannot be used. Effects that alter the d20 roll (such as the Cyclops Helm) cannot be used. Continuous-use items that provide a bonus to the the relevant skill (such as a Headband of Vast Intelligence (+4) for all int-related skills) will work. Please remember that you **must** denote you are doing this research in the Downtime channel. Only level 15+ characters can request sessions for Artifacts. In addition, Artifact Request Sessions require 5 +1's from GMs in order for the session to be approved for play. Lore Artifacts Major Artifacts Falmark's Legacy ''' ''Description'' Falmark's Legacy is a large greatsword that seems to glimmer and catch the light as you move it. In gold lettering, upon both sides, it reads 'Falmark's Legacy'. The pommel has a massive Ruby inlaid within it, and despite it's beauty, it's hilt seems worn and well used, but still incredibly stable. Falmark's Legacy is an intelligent +5 adamantine keen greatsword whose purpose was to serve as General Falmark's primary weapon in combat, and has a number of unique powers. '''Powers Once per month, the wielder of Falmark's Legacy can summon forth Falmark's Spirit to aid them in battle as a swift action, fueling their attacks for 3 rounds. The wielder gains Haste as per the spell, and +5 additional attack and damage. Destruction Destroying Falmark's Legacy requires it to be bathed in blood gathered from Good Outsiders, approximately worth 40 HD(this may be 40 1 HD good outsiders, or 2 20 HD, etc). The blood must be boiled within Hell itself, and while holding such a goodly artifact, will no doubt attract attention of multiple devils who wish to claim it for themselves, if only to destroy it personally. Then, upon it's destruction, one must kill the final Spirit of Falmark. If the Spirit of Falmark lives, the sword will eventually reappear within Oustomia. Falmark's Fist Falmark's Fist is a beautifully crafted Greathammer, one of it's kind in the world. Made of the purest mithral-adamantine found, it draws in light, and expunges it at the same time. It was clearly made by a Master Blacksmith, but also created with the love and affection only one who would go on to wield it could provide. Falmark's Fist is a +5 mithral-adamantine greathammer that was created with the express intent of destroying legions of Undead at once that were in service of Maloglash in ancient days. Powers As an immediate action, as an attack of opportunity, Falmark's Fist can absorb the negative energy of a spell or ability directed at it's user. Falmark's Fist then converts all negative energy damage into positive energy that can be discharged in a 60 foot burst as a standard action, or directed into a 120 foot line. Alternatively, it may be converted to a Smite of a Paladin equal to the wielder's level against a single target. If an evil character attempts to wield this weapon, they will incur 2 permanent negative levels upon themselves until the weapon is removed from their inventory. Destruction Falmark's Fist can only be destroyed if it is thrown into the Negative Energy Plane while Kingsmith's Mercy is simultaneously thrown in with it, destroying both of them. If one of them is not thrown in with the other, it disappears and reappears somewhere in Oustomia. Kingsmith's Mercy Kingsmith's Mercy is a gorgeous scimitar, lovingly crafted. It hums with a pleasant energy that seems to soothe all those within 30 feet, making them automatically look to the wielder one step more favorably upon meeting them. Kingsmith's Mercy was crafted by King Wildbeard of Anvildor, as a Gift to Urielle Kingsmith, The Jewel of Luperion for saving his life. Kingsmith's Mercy is a +5 Mithral-Adamantine Scimitar, made by one of the greatest dwarven smiths, and blessed by Sarenrae herself, created to destroy and counter the negative influence of Undead. Powers As an immediate action, as an attack of opportunity, Kingsmith's Mercy can absorb the negative energy of a spell or ability directed at it's user. Kingsmith's Mercy then converts all negative energy damage into positive energy that can be discharged in a 60 foot burst as a standard action, or directed into a 120 foot line. Alternatively, it may be converted to a Smite of a Paladin equal to the wielder's level against a single target. If an evil character attempts to wield this weapon, they will incur 2 permanent negative levels upon themselves until the weapon is removed from their inventory. Destruction Kingsmith's Mercy can only be destroyed if it is thrown into the Negative Energy Plane while Falmark's Fist is simultaneously thrown in with it, destroying both of them. If one of them is not thrown in with the other, it disappears and reappears somewhere in Oustomia. Helm of the Juggernaut Great power has always come at a cost. Whoever wears the helm of the Juggernaut upon their head is granted incredibly strength and resilience to almost any form of damage, but doing so also robs them of their free will. In order to become truly unstoppable, the wielder becomes little more than a weapon. This artifact was originally created to allow wizards to control the powerful but weak minded giants of old, giving them new powers and turning them into slaves of their master. The helmet itself is, for all intensive purposes, invincible, but the straps that hold it onto its victim’s head can be destroyed in order to separate the two. This artifact takes up the head slot for wondrous items. Powers * Immunity to all mind altering effects: While wearing the helmet, any attempts to reach the user’s mind are blocked. * Tireless: The user of the helmet is immune to fatigue and exhaustion. The user also quickly recovers from nonlethal damage. (In 1 round, all nonlethal damage is healed regardless of what the user is doing). * Unstoppable: The user acquires +8 to their strength and constitution scores, but they lose the ability to ever cast magic or make any skill checks. * Random Immunities: The helmet itself has the power to make its user immune to most forms of damage...but not all at once. At the start of each of the character’s turns, roll a 1d4, a 1d6 and 2 1d8s. These immunities last for one round and must be rolled again each round. ** The first 1d4 is applies to weapon types. If a 1 is rolled, the Juggernaut is immune Slashing Damage. If a 2 is rolled, they are immune Bludgeoning damage. If a 3 is rolled, they are immune to piercing damage. And if a 4 is rolled, they are immune to precision damage. If the user is under any ongoing effect that involves the damage type they are now immune to (such as being impaled by a piercing weapon) they are instantly freed. ** The 1d6 applies to elements. If a 1 is rolled, the user is immune to fire. 2 is cold. 3 is electricity. 4 is acid. 5 is sonic. And 6 is force. ** The 2 1d8 applies to schools of magic. 1 applies to Abjuration, 2 Conjuration, 3 Divination, 4 Enchantment, 5 Evocation, 6 Illusion, 7 Necromancy, and 8 Transmutation.If the character is under any of the effects of spells from these schools and they become immune to them, the effects of these spells end ends. Drawbacks * The user of this helmet becomes a slave to whoever places it upon their head, even if they are unwilling. The target must obey every command they are given by this individual. The helmet itself is immune to all forms of damage. However, the chains that bind it to its wearer can be damaged. They are made from adamantine and have a hardness of 20 and have 200 hitpoints. There are three straps total. If the straps are all destroyed, the helmet is removed and the user is freed from control. The original artifact was destroyed when it was first found in O'kibo, but others like it may still exist in the world. Libris Mortis History and Appearance This incredibly heavy, powerful feeling book is known as the Libris Mortis. It is wrapped in stitched together, old flesh from various creatures, and the front is sealed by a skull with a keyhole in it's nose. The key is typically found dangling off to the side, and if the key is ever taken more than a mile away from the Libris Mortis, it reappears attached to the book. Within this dread book, created by the Arch Lich known as Maloglash, is all of his malevolent knowledge, and has extremely detailed recollections of his adventures in the first pages, but this book has hundreds, if not thousands of pages. Passing the journal section, the book is filled with extremely detailed rituals for creating various Undead, flesh golems, and horrifyingly enough, musings on how to create creatures like Behemoths, Kaiju and enslaving various Outsiders. The book is written in it's own language, which will require a month of uninterrupted downtime to study. The language, known as 'High Necril', can be learned in two weeks if one knows both Elven and Necril, as the language is a mixture of the two. High Necril '''is such an evil, vile language that it allows one to speak of things such as anguish, misery, hatred and destruction with more accuracy and wickedness than any other language in known existence. Speaking more than a few words of it as anything other than a creature of the dead, or a being of pure evil, such as Evil Outsiders, immediately causes you to take 1d4 negative levels for every word after the first. '''Powers Any good aligned creature that touches the Libris Mortis is immediately affected by 2d6 Negative Levels with no save, and cannot be removed through any means until they have been 20 feet away from the book for 24 hours. In addition, any non-lawful evil creature who attempts to read the book must succeed on a DC 20 will save or have their alignment permanently take one step towards Lawful Evil. If an Undead has taken the time to master the High Necril language, they may do something known as a Dark Chant, allowing them to come together and do it - if at least two Undead Creatures intone the dark chant together, all undead within 100 feet(including the chanters) gain +1 turn resistance for every 2 HD possessed by the chanters on average. For example, if a 7 HD Vampire and an 11 HD Lich perform the dark chant together, the turn resistance bonus is +4(7 HD and 11 HD averages out to 9 HD, which yields 4 after it's divided by 2 and rounded down) The Libris Mortis has a copy of every known Necromancy spell in existence, as well as every evil spell in existence. It has Deific Obedience rituals to Urgathoa, Norgorber, and Zon-Kuthon. In addition, any spell that allows you to create or animate the dead, you cast at an additional +2 Caster Level. Once per day, you may affect a creature normally immune to death effects with a death effect spell. Doing so is a full round action that allows no other actions except for the spell itself. Minor Artifacts Lifedrinker Lifedrinker is a +5 Keen Longsword. Lifedrinker is actually quite contrary to it's name; while the name to most peasants would call for an evil, malevolent blade that drinks upon the life of other's, it is a blade of healing and restoration. It was originally created by one of the smiths of Haven, as a gift to the Heroes of Haven - however, a mishap in the blade's creation led to a Devil, specifically an Imp becoming trapped within it. The result is an Intelligent blade, imbued with the powers of clerical healing from Sarenrae's Priesthood. Originally, the blade had minor powers of healing, and could channel energy, much to the chagrin of the progressively more vulgar imp within. However, thanks to the Teln Elf known as Ilbryn Yesvaris, the Blade was supercharged with the essence of another Artifact, causing Lifedrinker's power to jump exponentially, causing the previously above average Magic Item to become a Minor Artifact. This newfound power has granted the Imp within the ability to provide some of it's own strength and twist the blade's abilities to his own desires. While he has yet to break free, the Imp is now something much more. However, it has also boosted the natural 'good' powers of the blade. Powers Lifedrinker has a number of abilities: Good Abilities: '''5/day Cure Moderate Wounds; 3/day Cure Serious Wounds; 1/day Cure Critical Wounds; 1/week Breath of Life; 3/day 8d6 Channel Positive Energy '''Evil Abilities: '''3/day 15d6 Hellfire Ray; 3/day 8d6 Channel Negative Energy; 1/week Plane Shift (Hell or Material Plane Only); 1/day Teleport. In addition, once per week, Lifedrinker may choose between the following: Summon 3d6+2 Lemure Devils - 2d4+1 Bearded Devils - Summon 1d6+1 Bone Devils - Summon 2 Horned Devils - Summon 1 Pit Fiend, or Lifedrinker may expend this power for two months to summon an Infernal Duke. '''Lifedrinker controls these Devils, except for the Horned Devils, Pit Fiend or Infernal Duke. Those devils are free willed. Player Artifacts Jade Dragon's Tea Set History and Appearance Not much is known from the Jade Dragon's Tea Set but originally it was lost in the Kuchiku Uprising. This Legendary tea set owned by Xuanzang Vilemia, it was forged using the various colorful scales of the legendary dragons that inspired it's creation. Those that spend time to honor it's historical and mystical tradition feel the magical essence of these dragons fill them. This tea set includes an array of utensils, painted with pictures of dragons and flowers, used in traditional tea ceremonies: a small teapot, three bowls of various sizes and shapes, six cups, bamboo utensils (a ladle, a scoop, and a whisk), and several smaller containers, all stored in a adamantine box. Once per day, a user can spend 1 hour performing a tea ceremony with the tea set. At the end of this time, the user must make a Diplomacy check. The tea used in the ceremony must be green tea of exceptional quality (worth a minimum of 10 gp per dose) or the user takes a –4 penalty on her Diplomacy roll to perform the ceremony. Up to 10 individuals (including the user) can drink the tea brewed during the ceremony. The tea’s aroma inspires those that use it bolstering their physical capabilities, leaving behind an impression of sights and sounds and smells of a beautiful grove of cherry blossom trees witnessing a beautiful sunset. The result of the user’s diplomacy score determines the effects. * 10 or less: No Effect * 11-15: the user obtains a +4 bonus against poison and fear effects for 12 hours * 16-20: gaining the previous benefits as well as gaining neutralize poison and disease * 21-25: gaining the previous benefits as well as gaining heroism at CL 11 * 26-30: gaining the previous benefits as well as gaining greater heroism CL 16 * 31-35: gaining the previous benefits as well as gaining immunity to poisons (magical too) * 36-40: gaining the previous benefits as well as gaining immunity to disease (magical too) * 41-45: gaining previous benefits but morale bonus is +6 and CL is now 20 * 46+: gaining previous benefits and 2 free rerolls (only the user gets this) that can be given out. All effects last 12 hours.Category:Lore